


Revival

by somethingwicked98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Lots of drama, Post-Break Up, Romance, enjoy, i cant tag, it ties in through, james potters ex who ends up with louis, ministry of magic election, no love triangles, random extra plotline, so much drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingwicked98/pseuds/somethingwicked98
Summary: "There are three sides to this story: Yours, mine and the one they'll print in The Prophet."A drama-free Seventh Year would have been nice, I guess I'm not that lucky.





	Revival

Platform 9¾ was always a riot.

A mass of parents fussing over children, families saying heartfelt goodbyes, pets rattling and screeching in cages. The first years excitedly chatting away, more than a little nervous at the sight of the great red engine billowing clouds of steam into the high, glass ceiling of Kings Cross.

That was the usual commotion, I was used to that.  _This year was worse._

Bulbs were flashing every second or so, all aimed at the quartet who stood at the centre of the platform, all smiling happy, bright, pasted on smiles for the benefit of a tediously long campaign. Half the journalists in the country were there, shouting questions, taking photos, scribbling madly in little notebooks or else dictating to the huge array of Quick-quote Quills that all bobbed in unison whenever one of the chosen four spoke.  

Everyone was there to see them. Hermione and Ron Weasley, Rebecca McKenna and, of course, Harry Potter. They were the stars of the show: The Golden Trio and their Golden Girl.

Rebecca McKenna was going to win, there was no competition at this stage. She was smart, beautiful, accomplished and most importantly she had the two most powerful figures in the country behind her, supporting all of her planned reforms and policies. The moment Harry Potter first stepped onto a stage beside her the result was set, with the elections still months away everyone was certain that the next Minister for Magic was going to be my mother.

"I'll have to stop there I'm afraid." She chimed in her musical tone. "It's almost eleven and I'm here as a parent first."

_Right._

Her apologetic manner was such that they instantly agreed, backing away and shouting their thanks. It was the  _Rebecca_   _Effect_. She was, in a word, enchanting. She thanked Harry and Hermione, gave Mr Weasley a hug and turned to find her daughter, me, sulking some way off.

She practically glided across the station platform, dressed in a sleek muggle suit with champagne blonde locks pulled back in a neat ponytail and a green silk scarf draped around her shoulders- a tiny hint at her previous house to outweigh the heavy Gryffindor influence of her co-campaigners, or so she had told the reporter from  _Witch Weekly_.

I stood against the far wall, watching silently through the mass of people and waiting for whatever excuse she had conjured for me this time.

"Almost over, no more photos." She smoothed down my flyaway hairs.

I nodded, I was only able to hold onto my mood if I stayed absolutely silent. This had been my entire summer, my life for the last eight weeks. I was told to wait in the background until somebody wanted to trot me out for a  _Rebecca McKenna: Single Mother_  story, then listen as over and over again we were told we look like sisters.

My mum leaned in and kissed me on the head.

"This will all be over soon, after this I'm all yours."

"That's cool. After this I'll be moving out anyway." I muttered low enough that only she could hear. I was furious but I wasn't about to show her up in front of half her potential voters.

It was childish, I was well aware of that but it was my last year, the last send off and she had spent the whole time smiling at cameras.

"It was too good to miss. Harry is always busy, you know how difficult it is to get him to photocalls. I couldn't say no." She fussed over my jacket, fixing the way it sat and straightening the tweed collar.

Rule one with my mum: always look your best. If you look good people are more likely to like you.

"And despite that they still managed to say goodbye to all their kids and they have more than you." I grabbed my trunk. "I've got to go. It's two minutes to and I promised I would find Wren."

My mother reached out to me, "Honey, you can spend all year with her."

"Mum, the train is about to leave!" I whipped around, blonde hair fanning out behind me. I had real life to be getting on with, a life that didn't involve interviews with the Chosen One.

"A hug then?" Rebecca gave the smile normally reserved for the cameras and pulled me into a warm hug. It was just enough to thaw the ice, make me relax enough to give her a tight squeeze in return.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too, Honey. I know I've been pretty unavailable recently but I'm here for you." A bulb flashed somewhere through the crowd and my scowl reappeared. "Look after yourself. Focus on your NEWTs and if  _that boy_ gives you any grief then ignore him."

I nodded, taking a step towards the train. Doors were beginning to slambing and the clouds of steam growing by the second.

"Where's Nyx?"

"On the train somewhere." I never could keep an eye on that stupid cat, although by some miracle I had got through six years without losing her yet.

"Brilliant... Okay. Rona, one last thing." My mother's eyes caught mine with a warning written somewhere in the depths. "No more extra activities this year. Just keep your head down and stay focused. You're clever enough to sail through your NEWTs if you don't get distracted, do you understand?"

"Yes." I lied smoothly. My mother didn't know half the scope of my extra activities.

I closed the door as the whistle blew, blocking out all the madness.

I shut my eyes and I took a deep breath. Seventh year was here, whether I liked it or not.

"Hey Rona!" Someone called as they walked past.

"Hi," I answered without looking. It wasn't a voice I recognised, meaning it wasn't important.

Pick yourself up McKenna. A small, sour voice in my head muttered. Smile for the public.

 

* * *

 

The Hogwarts Express is the same every year, one long, packed corridor filled with a school's worth of over excited pupils bounding from one compartment to another, greeting their friends. Every step you take there's another burst of hellos and excited waves to someone at the far end.

Taking a moment to collect myself, roll my shoulders back and paint an impassive mask over my face, I headed into the madness, floating my trunk and wicker basket (minus one cat) behind me.

People parted as I approach, one of the few perks of being well known around here. I passed a compartment of bubbly first years all staring out the window with giddy excitement as the train pulled out of the station then by a seperate door full of fifth years, a few of which looked up and called, "Hi Rona!". I waved in return, offering a few polite, empty words in greeting. The same circus went around and around each year, the same day, same train, the same people. None of this was new.

Appart from one thing.

At the end of the hall a new ruckus had started: three irritatingly recognisable figures had burst into our carriage layden with trunks, broom sticks, cages and enough noise to drown out the train.

I cast my eyes to the floor, studying the cheap, patterned carpet that looked like it had been here since the 70s, hoping they won't notice or at least won't say anything.

"Oi! McKenna!"

_One day I'm going to poison Fred Weasley._

"Hi Freddy." I looked up and instantly the muscles in my face melted into a more relaxed, natural smile.

Fred Weasley was taller than ever but otherwise exactly as he's always been, the same mop of black hair falling into his eyes and a bright, mischievous smile lighting up his face. He looked as though he was about to run at me, which I wouldn't have put past him based on prior experiences.

Then something stopped him, a hand on his shoulder steering him straight towards the nearest door.

"Fred,  _let's go._ "

And just like that my smile snapped back into it's fixed state.

Freddie shrugged and called out something about seeing me around but really, I wasn't paying attention. Instead I was focused entirely on James, who completely ignored me . He didn't give any indication that he'd seen me, aside from interrupting Freddie, he looked around with an odd blank stare, a cold look that didn't suit him, and ducked into his compartment.

It caught me so off guard that for a moment I was frozen in shock. I couldn't think of a time when James didn't at least speak to me. Normally the battle was getting him to shut up, not the other way around.

I shouldn't have let it get to me but it did. I would have preferred another round of interviews with Skeeter -- I would have liked to be anywhere else but standing here as he blatantly ignored me.

A summer away from him did nothing to help the dead weight that sat in my stomach as I saw him, the feeling of sick and nerves creeping up my throat. He could have at least acknowledged my existence. We did date for two years.

_Merlin's sake! I needed to get a grip._

The last person left in the hall was the final cousin, Louis, leaning back against the doorframe with his arms folded over an awful knitted jumper, watching quietly, eyebrows creased together as he follwed the scene. He alone saw the nauseous look that passed over my face and the colour drain from my skin. After a moment when he looked like he was about to say something, he offered a small smile and a nod before following the others, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

I found my compartment in a hurry, pausing outside to collect myself, brush my hair back again before sliding open the door.  It was the same one in which I'd taken every journey to Hogwarts and inside were the only people that I really wanted to see. The flood of relief that hit me as both of them turned to look was a physical wave. Here, at least, I could breathe.

"How do I become your mum?" Greeted me the moment I entered, the redhead by the window fixing me with one of her  _"Tell me everything. Now."_  looks.

"Change your name? Get an expensive divorce? Use anti-wrinkle cream?" I shrugged out of my jacket and threw it onto the seat beside her, holding out an arm for a hug.

Wren rose to her feet, graceful as ever, and folded me into a rib-crushing squeeze. For someone who acted like she was ever so delicate, she had a lot of strength hidden in her.

"I'm serious, that was incredible- they were all eating out of her hand! How do I do that?"

"You've got the whole school doing that anyway."  _Merlin, I'd missed her._  Her confidence was infectious, as was the smile that made you feel like you were in on some huge secret.

She laughed and let go, flipping her waterfall of flaming hair over her shoulder. She was exactly as I remembered her, even as everything else seemed to be changing.

"But that isn't the school that was- that was everyone!" She protested and I waved the point away with a dramatic sigh.

"Then you'll just have to make powerful friends."

"I've got you, doesn't that count?"

"I'm afraid not," I laughed and turned to greet the third member of our little team.

Cecily had been watching quietly from behind her stack of extra bags, an owl cage and her broom balanced on top for good measure-  _because one trunk just isn't enough_ \- a wicked smile on her face.

She'd cut her hair over the summer, gone were the black waves that reached well past her waist and in their place a sharp cut brushed her shoulders, making her look suddenly a little older and a little edgier. She was practically glowing, tanned an especially dark copper after a long summer away from us in the baking hot sun.

"I missed you." She whispered as I lent over to give her a hug.

"Me too, Cec'." I said in return.

We were pretty different, the three of us. But one thing had stayed the same since that first train journey in this very compartment: we stuck together. It didn't matter when Wren got stuck in Gryffindor, poor girl, as we took our places at the Slytherin table. Together we were a force to be reckoned with.

Besides, they could make me relax like nobody else.

"So. What have I missed? Fill me in on everything." I took a seat beside Cecily, crossing my legs and leaning forwards, hungry for news.

"You first, how was Summer? Wren demanded instantly.

"You know how my Summer went."

"The letters? You'd have thought they were torturing you, not treating you to nice dinners and taking you all over the country."

"It was torture. You had it easy, lying about in the sun the whole time, aye?"

Cecily couldn't exactly deny it. She'd written about nothing but the sun and the food, having to play Quidditch at night because it was too hot during the day, how much she wished we could go with her next time.

Wren smiled but there was something else she was dying to ask.

"So... Have you spoken to him?" She came straight out with it.

"Nope. Not once."

"He didn't write?"

I shook my head. 

"But-" She started when something interrupted her. As if on cue, there was a whoop from the hall and Wren's head snapped towards the window.

"No," Cecily decided, before they could appear she flicked her wand, the blinds over the window shooting down. "Rona doesn't need a Potter to make her happy."

With any luck she was right, but at that moment it sure as hell felt like I had one long year ahead of me.

 


End file.
